Rising
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: <html><head></head>Six cats, all with a different destiny. Six cats, all with the same story. Two fall in love, while one of the lovers is close to death. One will save the Clan, while two others will turn evil and try to destroy the Clan. The last will meet its end if the evil wins. Six cats. Six friends. Two turned renegade. All rising. Rated T because it's Warriors.</html>


**Herro! I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I was done with Storms of Rain, but I was just so excited for this I couldn't wait!**

**Disclaimer. I. Do. Not. Own. Warriors. I wish I did... I do own all these OC's, and there are so many of them it is possible that your OC name is in there, but these are all of my creation.**

**Allegiances:**

**RainClan****-**

**Leader:**

Nightstar- sleek black she cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy:**

Stoneleap- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Frostfall- white tom with blue-gray eyes

Apprentice- Lilypaw

**Warriors:**

Finchwing- ginger and white she cat

Bluedapple- blue-gray dappled she cat

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Wolfclaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Redfoot- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Applewing- ginger and white she cat, blue eyes

Darkpelt- dark gray, almost black tom, icy blue eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Thunderstrike- fluffy dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Badgerfur- black and white tom, pale green eyes

Apprentice- Otterpaw

Owltuft- brown and cream tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Mapleflower- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and white chest/muzzle/tail tip/paws

Brightwing- bright ginger she cat, sky blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- scarred dark ginger tom, striking amber eyes

Otterpaw- dark brown she cat with green eyes

Splinterpaw- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw- handsome dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Lilypaw- ginger and white she cat, amber eyes

Silverpaw- pretty silver tabby she cat with white chest/paws/muzzle/tail tip, sky blue eyes

Mousepaw- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Rabbitskip- brown and white she cat with blue eyes. Mate: Owltuft. Kits: Riverkit and Ivykit

**Kits:**

Riverkit- long furred silver tom, green eyes

Ivykit- long furred silver she kit, green eyes

**Elders:**

Whiteflame- white she cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Blackstripe- dark brown and black tabby tom with blue-gray eyes, graying muzzle

**ShadeClan****-**

**Leader:**

Lizardstar- brown and white tom

**Deputy:**

Larkflight- black and white she cat

**Medicine cat:**

Hawkfeather- brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Hollowbelly- gray tom

Swiftleap- golden she cat

Heronwing- ginger tom

Morningfall- light golden she cat

Apprentice- Scorchpaw

Vinestreak- small tortoiseshell tom

Voletooth- sleek brown tom

Apprentice- Beepaw

Boulderstep- dark gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Scorchpaw- dark ginger-golden she cat

Beepaw- golden tabby tom

**Queens:**

Rosestem- mottled dark ginger she cat. Mate: Boulderstep. (Expecting)

**Elders:**

Mistear- gray she cat

Mumblefoot- clumsy brown tabby tom

**SnowClan****-**

**Leader:**

Streamstar- silver she cat

**Deputy:**

Kestrelbreeze- light ginger she cat

Apprentice- Waterpaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Lakespring- light silver she cat

Apprentice- Moonpaw

**Warriors:**

Runningcall- gray tom

Frostwing- white she cat

Blizzardstripe- white and silver tom

Apprentice- Shellpaw

Snowleap- fluffy light gray tom

Graypelt- fluffy gray mottled tom

Cloudtuft- creamy white she cat

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Whitemoon- grayish white she cat

Smallstep- dark gray, light gray and white tom

**Apprentices:**

Shellpaw- light brown and white tom

Waterpaw- blue-gray she cat

Moonpaw- silver-white tabby she cat

**Queens:**

Grasswhisker- white-ish grayish silverish she cat

**Kits:**

Frogkit- brown-gray tom

Lightkit-light golden she kit

**Elders:**

Birdface- white she cat with speckled face

Finchfur- gray she cat with white tabby stripes on back and tail

**And now for the prologue: (This may be short, I hope not. Just a note: This may sound a little like Yellowfang's Secret Prologue, but I couldn't find a way to put it. It's in the POV of Moonpaw, a SnowClan med apprentice. She will have a large part later on.)**

The silver-white she cat stood next to her mentor, nervousness tingling with excitement rippling through her pelt. She lashed her tail, trying to get rid of the feeling. "Lakespring?" She whispered.

The silver tabby glanced at her. "Excited?"

She shifted her paws. "Yes. And no. I wish the other medicine cats would come!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." She soothed. As if her words had summoned them, a thick-pelted white tom and small ginger-and-white she cat came hurrying up the slope, a dark brown tom after them.

"Ah, Frostfall, Hawkfeather, you're just on time." She flicked her tail. "I see you have brought your apprentice with you."

The white tom nodded. "Lilypaw knows almost all the herbs already." He meowed.

Lakespring twitched her ears. "Cloudtuft stepped on a thorn yesterday, and Moonpaw treated in without my help."

Moonpaw let out a soft _mrrow_ of amusement at the mentors bragging.

"Are we going to stay here? We're wasting time." Hawkfeather grumbled. The rest of the cats nodded and began to climb the mountain.

Moonpaw fell into step beside Lilypaw. "Are you excited?" She meowed.

Moonpaw nodded, although she felt ready to run the other way. Meeting StarClan and becoming a medicine cat apprentice? She could scarcely believe it.

Lilypaw continued, "I was so nervous my first time, but then you start to get used to it! They're just like us," She fell away to chattering, talking about her first journey to the Mooncave, her first herb learned, first treatment, going on and on about different medicine cat duties...

Soon Moonpaw zoned out, Lilypaw's talking falling to a distant buzzing. After a while, she began to feel sleepy, until Lilypaw's sudden mew made her jump. "We're here!"

She became alert, and was suddenly aware of the dark cave looming in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Now put your nose to the water." Moonpaw was suddenly nervous. The pool of crystal-clear water shone in front of her, illuminated by the moon. A jagged rock rose of the center, reflecting the light as well. They had already done the ceremony, and now it was time.<p>

With the slightest hesitation, she dabbed her nose to the water, and instantly felt her body collapse on its side. The world turned dark.

Moonpaw felt stars rush in her head and she was floating in mid-air, spinning around and around. She screwed her eyes shut, and was ready to yowl when she felt solid ground underneath her paws. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a lush, green forest.

An unfamiliar golden tabby bounded past her, chasing after some unseen prey.

Suddenly a small kit-sized fluffy gray cat padded into the open, sniffing the air with her pink nose.

Moonpaw gasped. "Smokekit!" She bounded up to the kit, pushing her nose in her fur. "I've missed you so much!"

The kit blinked up at her. "Sister!" She mewled delightedly.

Moonpaw bit her lip. "Are you happy... Where you are?"

Smokekit rolled her eyes. "I'm only in StarClan, not the far side of the moon! Of course I am. But I can't talk to you about that now. I have something to show you." Together they padded through the forest, until they came to a small pool. Smokekit nudged her sister. "Look at it."

Moonpaw studied the pool, eyes narrowed. A bird's eyes view of the territories lay, bright as an evening star. Out of the northeast, a dark cloud began to tumble out. It engulfed the Clans, shadowing them in thick gray fog. Six different cat shapes appeared on the surface along with the picture. A voice wreathed around her. "There are six cats, living in the rain. When the storms come, two of them will have brought it with all the power they can." The edges of the scene grew red and outlines of fighting appeared. "They will try to destroy the Clans, unless the shining one stops them." One of the cat shades grew brighter. "He will be attacked by despair and grief- but fear not, for help will come to him on all sides."

A new voice whispered, "Two- in love, though one is close to death. One- the savior of the Clans. Two- the destroyers. One- will die if the evil wins."

The pool shivered once, then turned still.

Moonpaw turned to her sister, her gaze filled with horror. "Is this a prophecy?"

Smokekit's usually happy eyes were serious. "Yes, and no, my dear sister." She whispered. Her voice shook with intensity.

_"It is a warning."_

**Did you like it? I know, the prophecy-thing was... not the best. Making up prophecies is hard! Please review, and maybe fav/follow? :3**


End file.
